Quantum Caira
Quantum Caira is a playable Hunter in Evolve. Biography :"She's smart. She's funny. I like her. Don't tell her I said that." : —Abe Caira’s love of science landed her the opportunity to join a Celestial Advanced Survey Team. Once she left Earth, however, her parents disowned her for not joining the family firm. This doesn’t seem to have fazed her in the slightest - after all, who cares about being ultra rich when there’s new places to go to meet new animals attempting to eat your face off? She attained two Master's degrees, though that wasn't enough to actually get her position at Catalog, implying that she had to fight for it. The only hunter from Earth, Caira Diaz is also the only person on Shear with any hope of figuring out what the Monsters are, where they come from, and what they want. Given enough time, everyone believes she’ll find the answers. But there are only five days until the last evac ship leaves, and she’ll spend most of that time hunting Monsters. One can only imagine the confusion at the weapons lab when Caira put in her order for a Grenade Launcher that shoots both Napalm and Healing rounds. As a qualified combat medic, she thoroughly enjoys both saving lives and setting stuff on fire. Quantum Caira is the variant of Caira from the Overpowered time period. She is largely indifferent from her original counterpart besides her equipment and appearance. Personality Quantum Caira, like the regular Caira, is usually excitable, earnest, and a fast talker. Around some characters, though, her personality can change - for example, she is very sullen and cold when speaking to Kala. When the time calls for it, Caira can become serious especially when speaking to Cabot or Parnell about the Monster's origins. In general, however, Caira is a likeable, friendly person who, like many of the other Hunters, finds joy in killing Monsters and some hostile wildlife. Weapons and Equipment Proton Field Grenade Launcher that creates a damage over time zone, which stacks with other instances of itself. Has one less grenade than regular Caira. * Damage: 20 per second * Duration: 4.5 seconds * Capacity: 3 shots * Fire rate: 75 rounds per minute * Reload time: 3 seconds * Radius: 8 metres 'Regeneration Field' Grenade launcher that creates a healing over time zone. Similarly, it stacks with itself and has one less grenade than regular Caira. * Healing: 28 per second * Incapped healing: 28 per second * Duration: 5 seconds * Capacity: 3 shots * Fire rate: 75 rounds per minute * Reload time: 3 seconds * Radius: 11 metres Neutron Barrier Applies damage reduction to all hunters near to Quantum Caira. * Damage reduction: 55% * Duration: 5 seconds * Cooldown: 28 seconds Class Ability: Generyst II FIeld Heals Hunters (including self), and damages the Monster, over the duration. All targets must be very near Quantum Caira to be affected. * Damage: 28 per second * Healing: 88 per second * Duration: 6 seconds * Cooldown: 15 seconds Downed: Acthamner Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot * 27 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with 20% of the key value. Tactics * Both Quantum Caira's Proton Field and Regeneration Field leave stacking DoT and HoT zones respectively. So don't be afraid to unload in one spot to get a more powerful effect. * Note that Quantum Caira's grenades do not arc downwards, unlike regular Caira. Claiming the high ground is especially important for your accuracy. * Quantum Caira's two special abilities, Neutron Barrier and Generyst II Field, affect an area around her, so you'll need to be close to your allies while using these abilities. However, this makes you vulnerable to being splashed by the Monster's abilities, so keep your distance whenever you are not using these abilities. * Lead your targets when aiming, even more so than with regular Caira, as you want to make them walk through the field for a longer duration. Try to predict where your teammates want to dodge towards and fire there. * Quantum Caira plays best in areas with multiple cliffs, or small pillars, where it is easy to dodge Monster attacks while staying in the same general area. Weaknesses * Quantum Caira's grenades shoot in a straight line, which makes landing her healing fields on Hunters that are on higher ground very difficult. * You can push hunters out of Quantum Caira's healing fields, making her healing much weaker. * Watch the hunters' habits closely: if they are too eager to stay in the healing fields, they will be sitting ducks for your abilities. If they tend to dodge your abilities, even if it means leaving the healing fields, then you can time your abilities for when the healing fields start up, and greatly reduce their incoming healing. * Neutron Barrier doesn't last for very long. Wait for it to be over before using any hard-hitting abilities. * When the hunters group together for Generyst Ii Field, they will be close enough that a single ability can hit multiple hunters. Use this to gain some extra splash damage. Relationships with other hunters * Abe: It's likely that Abe has a crush on her, though it's unknown whether or not she returns that crush. The two of them have a tendency to playfully needle each other, though Abe is irritated when she accidentally napalms him. He greatly respects her intelligence, though, and is willing to listen to her theories on the Monsters. He also displays a softer side towards her, advising her to get sleep and not overwork herself. Abe makes fun of Caira for not knowing what a tire is, as they are not used on Earth. * Jack: He's evidently interested in her, but Caira dislikes it when he uses his superhero voice on her, threatening to not heal him in combat if he keeps it up. She also threatened to launch napalm grenades at him and worse when he guessed her age to be 30 and then 35 respectively. * Bucket: She and the robot like to discuss about science and her theories about the monsters. Bucket often inquires Caira about her research, which she is more than happy to oblige. * Sunny: The two of them get along very well. Caira agrees with Sunny hating to kill the wildlife, and both of them make the exception towards tyrants, megamouths and carnivorous plants. Sunny also asked about Caira's past and how she ended up on Shear, fighting monsters. * Griffin: Griffin likes her because she hasn't seen any of his movies and doesn't idolise him as a result, even though Caira is very aware of his fame. * Maggie: She used to think that Caira was a stuck-up rich girl, due to the way she talks, but then she realized that she was just so smart that she's used to talking like that. Maggie asked Caira about what Earth is like and Caira tells her that it's kinda boring. Caira sees Maggie as a cynical person when Maggie stated that poor people on Earth are a waste of space. Caira also likes Daisy the Trapjaw and thinks she's adorable. * Val: Though the two medics never interact in-game, Caira seems competitive with Val, and occasionally voices the opinion that the Healing field is superior to Val's Medgun. *Kala Kapur: Caira seems to be cautious of Kala's monster genes and gives her 14 days where she will either die or turn into a monster. Caira is frustrated that her research on the monsters hasn't progressed as far as Kala's research. Screenshots Featured Video Trivia *Caira is voiced by the multitalented Fryda Wolff, who also worked on Evolve as a Sound Designer and the voice of the tutorial. Category:Characters Category:Hunters Category:Medic Class Category:Adaptations